


Tis the Season

by westyellowgroom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westyellowgroom/pseuds/westyellowgroom
Summary: A few short bits to celebrate the season :o)
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Tis the Season

**Bells**  
“John, what is that incessant noise?” Sherlock demands.

I look up, following the sound. There is a man dressed up as father Christmas ringing a bell next to a red bucket on a metal stand. I point to the front of the Tesco we are heading toward, “The man over there is collecting donations for charity.”

“Why a bell?” Sherlock frowns.

“Can’t ignore him as easily that way, can you?” I respond, getting a noncommittal humph in reply. I don’t press further as we enter the shop.

Inside the store isn’t much quieter. Seems like the manager of this store loves the Christmas season, all the employees are wearing head bands. Most have antlers, others elf ears, one even with a Menorah – all have at least one jingle bell attached. There is even a display selling the same and similar head gear at a discounted price near the registers.

We gather what we came for, I can’t help but pick up a child size headband with a set of elf ears for Rosie. Much to my shock, Sherlock reaches around me to pick up two matching adult elf ears.

I look at Sherlock. 

I receive a, “What? It’s Christmas!” in exchange.

I give him a chaste kiss on the lips, pulling away with a smile, “I love you, you silly man.”

“I know. Let’s go home.” Sherlock dons a set of elf ears and jingles his way to the self-check.

***

**Deck the Halls**  
_Story note: couldn’t help myself, this is the first thing that popped into my brain with this prompt!_

“They want to press charges John!” Lestrade declares for the third time.

I glare back, “I’d do it to them again gladly!” I adjust the icepack covering the bruised knuckles on my left hand. “They blindsided Sherlock, I was only defending him.” John glares at the two bruised and bloody men slumped in chairs on the other side of the glass in the observation room. 

Greg leans back in his chair, “They both have broken noses, a possible broken jaw on the younger brother.” Lestrade runs a hand over his face, “they could barely walk in on their own, the older brother swears you broke his arm!”

“The older one pulled a knife, what was I supposed to do, let Sherlock or I get stabbed? Not if I can help it!” I grumble back. “Besides, his arm is only sprained; I’m a Doctor, I know how to sprain people.” I calmly take a sip of tea while Lestrade just stares at me in disbelief. “Who are these two idiots anyway?” I finally ask.

Lestrade glances at the notebook on his lap, “Jacob and Jonah Hall.”

***

**Dashing Through the Snow**

“Hold on John!” Sherlock bellows.

I braced myself just in time as we took a corner too fast, one rail rising off the ground before thumping back to the snow-covered ground. I’m not sure where Sherlock acquired the horse drawn sleigh but, here we are, rushing over fields of snow in pursuit of our suspect. I can’t help but laugh, thrilling at the adrenaline rushing through my system.

Our suspect is losing ground as his snow mobile seems to be sputtering as if it were running out of gas.

Ahead, in the near distance I can hear sirens and see flashing blue lights, Lestrade and Sally following our lanterns as best they can on the back-country roads.

***

**Sweets**  
Molly picked up Rosie earlier, they were going shopping and lunch at Harrod’s, then to see Father Christmas. I’ve been in my Mind Palace for a couple hours now. John has music playing low, sounds like Christmas tunes, the volume is low enough to be pleasant and non-invasive. Vaguely I been hearing John puttering with something in the kitchen, I heard clinking, cabinet opening and closing. Eventually, I’m pulled out of my thoughts by a very odd sound though. A wonderful sweet and spicy scent makes my mouth water.

Scrape, swick, swack. A pause then another scrape, and the odd sounds of swick, swack. It keeps happening over and over, breaking my concentration. I finally can’t take not knowing what the noise is. Rising I step on the coffee table and quietly make my way to the kitchen to spy on what John is doing in there.

There is a bowl on the table, a baking sheet next to it half filled with balls of dough. As I stand in the doorway John reaches into the bowl with a spoon, scrapes the sides then moves it over the pan, makes a fist, swick, then another, swack and a dough ball drops onto the sheet.

John reaches back into the bowl, scrape then swick, swack; another ball of dough drops on the pan.

“John.” I notice he jumps, I must have been too quiet again. “What are you doing?” John gives me a look, that says isn’t it obvious what he’s doing. I interrupt his attempt to reply, “I know you’re baking, but what is that… thing?” I do a wavy point to his left hand at what looks like a grip exerciser with a bowl attached.

John lifts the ‘thing’ and gives it a squeeze making the swick, swack noise again. “It’s kind of a mini, ice cream scoop… the biscuits come out the same size this way. Mary had a set of different sizes, I um, packed them up with everything else from the kitchen when I moved.” John shrugs one shoulder.

The oven timer buzzes, I know I dismantled it when we moved in as the sound it makes is abhorrent. John smiles at the face I make and rises to retrieve a pan from the oven.

I quickly stride over, he’s pulled out a pan of ginger nuts! I burn my tongue tossing one into my mouth. “Sweet,” I garble.

John gives me a quick kiss then goes back to filling the tray on the table. Scrape, swick, swack.


End file.
